


Love Me Do

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, KaiXing, Kinks, M/M, MAMA2016 inspired, My First Smut, Romance, brief mention of taemin, kailay - Freeform, they do the do, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: “Hate to break it to you, but nothing about this”, Yixing gestured between the two of them, “is remotely straight.”Or, where Taemin is the bestest of best friends, KaiXing spend some time alone together, and well, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this [this fancam interaction](http://kaixing-unicorn.tumblr.com/post/154112888187/kaixing-hugged-at-mama-2016-and-kai-still-tried-to) and I'd like to dedicate it to the wonderful [kaixing-unicorn](http://kaixing-unicorn.tumblr.com) over at Tumblr. 
> 
> Also go easy guys, this was my first smut ._.

Jongin hastened his steps, hurrying towards where his group was standing, where _he_ was standing, Taemin’s obnoxious cackling still ringing in his ear. Jongin was sorely tempted to roll his eyes at his best friend, but he refrained, lest some high-resolution fan-camera picked it up and broadcasted it as his reaction to one of the many idols milling around. He’d already filled up his scandal quota for the year, he so didn’t need to end the year with another one.

But speaking of scandalous things, _he_ was right ahead, smiling serenely and clapping for their peers, but Jongin could read the tautness and dispiritedness underlying his movements. Jongin longed to take it away, to take away all _his_ sorrows, and replace them all with the love he held in his heart _for him_ , but he knew he couldn’t, not fully, not yet.

What they could have, because of who they were and who they represented, was stolen moments, out of sight, in secure, dark corners, for a few fleeting moments. Now seemed to be one such opportunity, courtesy of Taemin, and Jongin would be damned if he let this go to waste.

He paced to _his_ side, hands already reaching up to hold _him_ , and schooled his features into one that wouldn’t give away his stupid crush.

-

Yixing had literally been counting down the minutes till they could make their departure from the venue. He was exhausted from all his schedules, and grimy from the performance they had delivered only moments ago, and his heart ached because he could not find _him_ anywhere.

 _Where was he_ , Yixing wondered, as he smiled at his many hoobaes and voiced his well-wishes, along with the rest of his EXO members, while scanning the floor for his one anchor in this overwhelming mess.

And there _he_ was, walking towards him, a determined look on _his_ face. Yixing automatically raised his arms to meet _his_ , and leaned closer, hoping this would be allowed, that they wouldn’t get reprimanded for this one moment.

-

“Taem said we could use his waiting room for an hour”, Jongin whispered, into his hair. “If we want.”

Yixing could hear the nervousness and hesitance behind his words, and _how silly was Jongin_ , Yixing thought chagrined, _to think he wouldn’t want him somehow, anyhow_.

“Oh. Now?”, he asked in a monotone instead, playing coy.

“Hyung”, Jongin whined, the needy pitch of his voice awakening heat in Yixing’s belly. He wanted to hear Jongin whine again, with desire and need, unrestrained, writhing against his body.

“Okay, okay”, he allowed, surreptitiously brushing a finger against Jongin’s hipbone as he turned them around, and further away from the crowd. “Are you carrying?”

“Are we going to continue chitchatting here for the rest of the night?”, Jongin snapped petulantly, uttering an ‘ouch’ when Yixing pinched him in retaliation.

“Behave”, Yixing darkly whispered, his commanding tone making Jongin’s pulse skip.

“I am”, Jongin whined, as Yixing let go of his body, and started clapping again. _Oh right, public_. Jongin had almost forgotten. Yixing did that to him sometimes. “Also, I am”, he continued, in a murmur, shifting slightly away. “Carrying, that is.”

“Good”, Yixing nodded, turning to smile at someone to his left. “Three doors down the left wing, right?”

Jongin nodded, before asking, “Come with me?”

“In a moment”, Yixing promised. “That okay with you, love?”

Mmhmm, Jongin hummed happily, creating more space between them, now that his objective had been fulfilled.

-

It was a torturous minute before Yixing began to walk away from the melee. Jongin immediately retreated, remembering to maintain a respectful distance between them, as they fell in step and made their way backstage.

Numerous bows and congratulations later, they found themselves in the dimply lit backstage, headed towards the left wing. Jongin snagged two bottles of water from a volunteer, and smirked when Yixing’s beatific smile of thanks at the girl left her dazed.

“Was that necessary?”, Jongin asked, muffling his amusement behind the hand wiping across his face.

“Nope”, Yixing proclaimed, popping the ‘p’ as he side-eyed him. “Here”, he said, offering a tissue to Jongin from his coat pocket. “Where’s Taemin?”

“ _Socializing_ ”, Jongin replied, leering conspiratorially.

“What’s with the creepy smile?”, Yixing asked, as he held open the entrance door for Jongin.

“You saw the girl in the green dress, right?”, Jongin countered, brushing a hand over Yixing’s fingers as he stepped inside.

“Oh”, Yixing realized. “He’s _socializing_.”

“Yep. Taem also said we could ride back to the hotel with him afterwards.”

“Good. I’ll let Junmyeon know.”

“He won’t be happy”, Jongin bit his bottom lip worriedly. Suho had been given explicit instructions by the company to ensure that EXO and its members maintained their squeaky-clean image, and what they were about to do could severely compromise that...

“Fine, I’ll ask Sehunnie to inform him then”, Yixing replied nonchalantly, getting out his phone to text their maknae. Every hero had their weakness, and Sehun was their leader’s Achilles heel. “Your stage was fantastic tonight, by the way.”

“But the lighting didn’t work, and Sehun and I went out of sync that one-”, Jongin began, steering Yixing so he avoided hitting cases littering the hallway.

“Nonsense”, Yixing cut in, looking up at a blushing Jongin earnestly. “You were really, really good. Hyung is proud.”

“Hyung”, Jongin whined yet again, ducking his head to hide his flaming cheeks.

“You’re gonna have to learn to take a compliment from hyung, Jongin-ah”, Yixing chuckled, directing a smile and a bow at the guard seated in front of the left wing. As they were let in, Yixing leaned up to whisper against Jongin’s left earlobe, “So, you wanna top tonight?”

“Oh my god!”, Jongin yelped, scandalized, turning to look at the guard, who had gone back to his music player already.

“Relax”, Yixing said casually, studying the labels stuck on the doors. “He’s listening to TWICE’s title track, or were you so distracted staring at my butt that you didn’t notice the loud music bursting from his earphones?”

“You’re going to be the death of me”, Jongin muttered darkly.

“But what a wonderful way would that be to go”, Yixing sing-songed. “This is it, right?”, he asked, pausing in front of the room bearing Taemin’s name.

Mmhmm, Jongin murmured, extracting the key Taemin had provided him (along with a lewd wink) a little less than 10 minutes earlier. He tried to fit the key into the lock, but his hand kept on fumbling, until Yixing leaned his body against his, and reached around to help him with the door.

“Are you having second thoughts?”, Yixing murmured in an undertone, pushing the door, and Jongin in.

“Never”, Jongin affirmed immediately. “I’m just nervous because it’s been too long, and I don’t want to disappoint...”, he trailed off, thankful that the darkness of the room was hiding his worried expression.

“Hush now.”, Yixing soothed, wrapping an arm around Jongin’s waist, and placing butterfly kisses against the lean column of Jongin’s exposed neck. “You could never disappoint me. I love you so, so much. Let hyung take care of you?”

Jongin gulped, from desire and anticipation, and flicked on the lights, as Yixing clicked the door’s lock and turned his enchanting, hooded eyes onto him.

-

For an infinite moment their eyes held, and Jongin felt his breath get caught up in his lung.

“Relax, sweetheart”, Yixing replied, brushing past him, into the recesses of the room. “We don’t need to do anything if you don’t want to. Just being with you, together and alone, it’s enough.”

“Hyung, you are going to give me diabetes.”, Jongin turned accusing eyes onto Yixing who was in the process of surveying the room. “You have got to stop being so sweet!”

“To you? Never.”, Yixing promised sincerely. “Also, how come Taemin’s waiting room is as big as ours?”

“Think of it this way, there’s more space for us here”, Jongin replied cheekily, winking for good measure. “What surface do you wanna defile first?”, he asked, as he removed the supplies from his pocket, and threw them in the vicinity of the couch.

“The only thing I want to defile is you, Jongin”, Yixing smirked, hands mirroring Jongin’s action of unbuttoning his shirt. “But only if you want.”

“I’ll always want you”, Jongin sighed, happy that his partner was being so considerate of him. “Sometimes I want you so much I can barely think straight.”

“Hate to break it to you, but nothing about this”, Yixing gestured between the two of them, “is remotely straight.”

“You have got to stop hanging with Minseok and Suho hyungs. They’re dampening your style.”, Jongin complained.

“But you are my style, Jongin-ah~!”, Yixing exclaimed, cutely widening his eyes, and Jongin barely restrained his urge to hit him. _Barely_.

“You and your never-ending cheese make me continuously question why I love you.”

“Are you planning to leave me?”, Yixing fake-gasped, even as he discarded his shirt and rounded his shoulder in a stretch. “Have you grown tired of me already! Are you going to go work your charms on a younger man now?”

“Hyung, if you don’t shut up…”, Jongin threatened, stepping out of his shoes, and mussing his hair till it fell more naturally against his forehead.

“You’ll what? Withhold sex?”, Yixing mocked, raising an eyebrow. A trick that Jongin himself had taught Yixing over countless nights spent dancing together as trainees back in their predebut days.

“No!”, Jongin almost shouted, blanching at the thought. They hardly got to be intimate, what with being surrounded forever by their members, and with him having to compete with the Beagle Line for Yixing’s attention whenever he showed up in the dorm.

“What then?”

“I’ll…I’ll..”, Jongin searched his mind for a suitable punishment. “I’ll bite you!”

Yixing paused in the act of undoing his belt, and fixed Jongin with an unreadable stare. “Will you, anyway?”, he asked finally, breaking eye contact.

“What?!”, Jongin choked out. _Surely Yixing wasn’t asking him to_ …

“Bite me”, Yixing replied firmly, looking back up. “Just not on the neck.”

 _Of course, he wants me to avoid the neck_ , Jongin rationalized. _There were no makeup noonas nearby, and it wouldn’t do for Yixing to be caught with hickeys littering his neck_. “Are you sure?”, Jongin asked aloud, just to be sure they were on the same page.

“Please”, Yixing replied, sincerely, in need, and Jongin’s mind fizzled.

-

Jongin tried to regain his sanity as he made his way to the couch, having had divested of all his outer clothes already. “Come here”, he requested Yixing, holding out a hand to him.

Yixing immediately complied, still wearing his pants, and tangled his fingers with Jongin’s.

Jongin spent a minute staring at Yixing’s body’ He’d seen it in various states of undress multiple times, but the awe hadn’t worn off yet. Yixing’s sharp bones, ivory complexion and those mouth-watering pecs still mesmerized him. “You’re overdressed”, Jongin said pointedly, brushing their linked hands against Yixing’s form-fitted pants.

“I am”, Yixing replied, shoving Jongin into the couch, and peeling his pants off his body, the hungry look on Jongin’s face spurring him on. He was flattered, that a perfect specimen of male beauty like his Jongin was ogling him so blatantly, and so he took his time running his hands over his body as he loomed over the younger man.

Jongin groaned appreciatively, sliding up on the couch to make space for Yixing. And Yixing? He crawled over the long lines of Jongin’s golden legs, mouth brushing by his lean abdomen and salty chest, before making his way up to Jongin’s pouty lips. Only then did he allow the rest of his body to make skin on skin contact with Jongin, and the feeling of reuniting, of thundering hearts meeting each other and beating in staccato, of their sweat-glistened bodies reacquainting with one another, made him hiss.

Jongin surged up to capture his hyung’s mouth and buried his groan into Yixing’s mouth. He lost control, and how could he not? Yixing was here, with him, on him, after all this time, and all that he could feel, all that he could breathe was Yixing, _his Yixing_.

“Mine”, he said possessively, linking a leg around one of Yixing’s and flipping their positions.

“Yours”, Yixing promised, looking up adoringly at Jongin, even as his hand was busy trying to work its way into Jongin’s boxer.

“No”, Jongin caught his wandering hand suddenly, and pinned it above Yixing’s head. “Not yet.”

-

“What then? What do you want, Jongin?”, Yixing asked, trying to regulate his breath, trying to keep up with Jongin’s changing tempo.

“I want to kiss”, Jongin admitted. “I have not kissed you properly in so long…”

Stolen kisses, behind stages and in the backseat of vans, were all they had been able to afford in the past few weeks. And Jongin was starved for the slow languid kisses they used to share on rooftops during sunsets when life had been a bit less uncomplicated.

“I want to do other things too”, he continued quickly, lest Yixing – that noble-hearted fool – misunderstood. “But I want to kiss for a bit first. Is that…is that okay, hyung?”

“Whatever you need”, Yixing reassured, reaching up his hand to caress Jongin’s cheekbone.

 _You, I need you. Body and soul_ , Jongin wanted to say, but he knew Yixing had bequeathed them to him already, so instead he leaned down to press his lips sweetly against Yixing.

Yixing smiled into the kiss, gripping Jongin’s shoulder with one hand, and brushing his hand through his hair with the other, and concentrated all his love and longing into their kiss.

Jongin was on fire, burning, simmering, softly and inevitably, from that simple kiss. Yixing had a wonderful mouth, one that he had spent hours charting with his own mouth, tongue and fingers, and yet, he kept getting mesmerized by it.

He swiped his tongue out to lick Yixing’s full lips before snaking between them to ask entrance into his mouth. Yixing complied easily, opening up and rolling his own tongue against Jongin’s. Even as he got lost in the feeling of the kiss, an old memory surfaced to the top of his mind.

It had been during the early stages of their courtship, and they had been seated on his bed in the dorm, exploring each other’s mouths. Jongin had proclaimed he was going to count Yixing’s teeth out for him and proceeded to do so by mapping every recess of Yixing’s mouth with his tongue, and only the untimely entry of a freshly showered (and loud) Luhan into the room had prevented them from taking making their relationship a bit more physical that night.

There was no Luhan here tonight (thankfully), but Yixing didn’t feel rushed to get more physical. He wasn’t lying when he told Jongin that he wouldn’t mind spending their hour together cuddling. He reveled in spending time with his love, and time together was rare to manage.

“You still here?”, Jongin asked, patting his cheek. Instead of answering, Yixing turned his face and softly kissed the palm of Jongin’s hand. “About the biting thing…”, Jongin continued, staring dead into his eyes. “I’d like to get started on it now.”

Yixing closed his eyes and huffed out a laugh, the rise of his ribcage pressing his body against Jongin’s warmth, feeding the embers of the fire running through his veins. “Remember, no marking the neck.”

 _Okay_ , Jongin conceded, wrapping his fingers around Yixing’s wrist and sliding his body down, between his open knees. Like a child studying candy in a store, Jongin mapped out the expanse of Yixing’s chest. wondering where to begin…

-

The first languid kiss right beneath his left collarbone made Yixing slightly jump. Jongin’s hand immediately settled on his hip, caressing soothingly. He kissed again, and licked the spot, tasting skin and bone and salt and something undeniably Yixing, before nipping lightly. Yixing’s shuddered breath let him know that this was okay, so he moved two inches to the left and bit down hard, eliciting a deep groan. “Okay?”, he asked, laving the blooming mark with butterfly kisses.

“Yes”, Yixing bit out between clenched teeth, balling his fists against the couch.

“Good”, Jongin pronounced, leaning down to rub his head against the center of Yixing’s chest – against his heart – affectionately, before moving on to the other side and capturing his nipple between his teeth.

“Fuck”, Yixing bit out, thrusting up, making Jongin chuckle.

“Soon”, Jongin promised, running his tongue against Yixing’s gooseflesh, wreaking havoc upon his restraint. He continued biting and licking and caressing Yixing with abandon, every once in a while looking up to study Yixing’s clenched jaw and erratic breathing.

It reminded him of their first time. How nervous they had both been, how he had fumbled time and again, and how endlessly patient Yixing had been with him through it all. Even though he’d been the one to tell Yixing not to get lost in his memories, Jongin found himself reminiscing. But not enough to not be aware of his present, of Yixing’s breathy moans and the gentle tremors, of Yixing’s erection pressing against him, of the taste of his abdomen where Jongin was busy nipping love bites into his skin.

“Jongin”, Yixing breathed out, teetering on the edge of his self-control. “That’s enough.”

“Already?”, Jongin pouted becomingly, looking up from his handiwork. “But I haven’t even gotten to these yet”, he said, brushing a hand against Yixing’s thighs, _accidently_ brushing his boner. Yixing groaned, throwing his head back, and Jongin’s eye fixated on his neck. His slender, unmarked neck. “Next time”, he warned, rearranging himself on Yixing’s lap. “Next time, I’m marking your neck.” Jongin had expected Yixing’s answering moan, but he hadn’t anticipated that Yixing would grip him around the waist and flip their positions.

“I remember you saying something about me topping tonight”, Jongin accused, working on shimmying his boxer off as he watched Yixing reach out for the lube and condom packets.

“I remember you saying something about one hour”, he returned, ripping a packet with his mouth and rolling the prophylactic between his fingers. “We have less than forty minutes left”, he continued, gesturing to his Chaumet watch ticking time on the table, as he sheathed the condom onto Jongin’s length.

Whatever comment Jongin could have made was cut off as Yixing grabbed him by his shaft and gave his erection a few experimental pulls. “Does this feel good?”, he whispered, changing his rhythm.

Jongin couldn’t do more than thrust into his hand when Yixing’s expert fingers pressed against the vein throbbing under his shaft. “Hyung”, he whined, writhing in his underpinned position, as Yixing switched between jerking him off and circling his thumb over the tip of his penis. “I’m close, too close”, he gasped out, planting his hands on Yixing’s hips, and digging in deeply, almost painfully.

“Do you want me to make you come this way?”, Yixing asked curiously, raising on his haunches to strip his boxer off in one fluid movement.

“No”, Jongin moaned, shifting his hand around to squeeze the globes of Yixing’s ass. “I wanna cum in you. Please, hyung.”

“Then, do something about it”, Yixing instructed, dropping the bottle of lube on Jongin’s chest.

As Jongin coated his hands with the liquid, Yixing began slowing down his hand movements into slow, languid pulls and gentle caresses, just enough to take the edge off. He drifted one hand up Jongin’s chest, brushed past his collarbone and squeezed his shoulder blade, before lifting his arm up to his face and pressing gentle, unhurried kisses against his open palm, lube and all.

A rush of fierce affection welled up in Jongin’s body for the man sitting atop him. He was so loving, so caring and so thoughtful, and no one got to see it but Jongin, and Jongin just… _craved_ him. Obsessively. Unhealthily.

He retreated his free hand behind Yixing’s body and began preparing him, and Yixing, ever relaxed against his plunging fingers, began to match his strokes over Jongin’s erection to the same beat. Yixing threw back his head and pulled Jongin’s hand into his mouth, and began licking stripes over it, and sucking his fingers in and out of his mouth, in a crude imitation of how he’d woken up Jongin that very morning.

He felt more than heard Jongin’s groan against his body and in the way Jongin stopped moving his fingers inside him for a moment, and it sent a bolt of desire straight to the core of his being.

“You’re beautiful”, Jongin pronounced hoarsely, reverently, studying the dance of his fingers in and out of Yixing’s pretty mouth. “Everything about you is so….wonderful, and I can’t keep my mind off you. I love you.”

Yixing groaned, basking in his words, and dug his thigh comfortingly against Jongin’s.

-

“That should be enough”, Yixing commented after a while, releasing Jongin’s hand from his mouth.

“You sure?”, Jongin queried, even as he removed his fingers from Yixing’s body and splayed them on his hip. Yixing answered by holding Jongin’s erection and sliding his body onto it. Their moans comingled, as Jongin’s length got sheathed in Yixing’s familiar heat, inch by delicious inch. He circled a hand around Yixing, before trapping their fingers together, and raised their joined hands above his head, coaxing Yixing to lean forward, and to take him in deeper.

Yixing took a moment to adjust to the new position before digging his thigh into the couch, and beginning to gyrate his hips in earnest. He glided slowly, sensuously, initiating a primordial dance as old as time, his eyes fixed on where Jongin’s bee stung lips were caught between his teeth. Jongin couldn’t escape his heated gaze even if he tried. He was trapped by Yixing, by the love he felt for him, by the love they were making.

“Kiss me”, Jongin entreated, tugging on their joined hand to pull Yixing forward, and Yixing stretched, bowing into him as he slotted their mouth together. Jongin sighed, in contentment, as he brushed a hand by Yixing’s sharp jawbone before sliding it into his hair. Yixing purred, before picking up the speed. “This okay?”, Jongin asked between kisses, as he slid a hand between their bodies and started caressing Yixing’s erection. Yixing keened in reply, when Jongin tugged him a particular way. There was no one who knew his body better than Jongin, and Jongin prided himself on getting Yixing off with the simplest of touches.

For a moment silence held, the sound of their skin slapping against each other the only sound in the room, but then Yixing broke off their kiss, raised himself off Jongin and in a smooth slide, bounced back into him. “Fuck”, Jongin cursed, seeing stars behind his closed eyes. “Fuck”, he said again, as Yixing did it again, while lowering a hand to scratch a path up his ribcage – his ticklish zone.

 _Two can play at this game_ , Jongin thought, sharply pulling his body into a sitting position when Yixing sheathed him again. Yixing groaned, murmuring something about unfairness, as Jongin took advantage of their new position and began rutting into him in earnest. _Close, so close_ , Jongin panted, lowering his head till it rested against Yixing’s shoulder blade. Yixing wrapped an arm around him, and curled his legs tightly around Jongin’s thigh, willing himself to _hold back, to last, just for a_ …

His orgasm ripped through him, burning marigold behind his closed eyes. As he came in spurts between their sticky, sweat-slicked bodies, his body spasmed, coaxing Jongin’s orgasm out of him. Jongin groaned as he came, muffling a moan by biting the round of Yixing’s shoulder as the clenching of Yixing around his length broke him apart bit by bit.

-

After it was all done, they leaned down onto the couch together, and tried to catch their breath.

“You okay?”, Jongin asked, leaning up on an elbow and studying the serene look on Yixing’s face.

 _Mmhmm_ , Yixing murmured, lazily drawing patterns into the back of Jongin’s spine.

“Sorry about…this”, Jongin apologized, tenderly touching the edges of the purpling bruise forming on Yixing’s shoulder blade.

“Don’t apologize”, Yixing replied, garbling his words. “I enjoyed that. I enjoyed this. You. Us.”

“Hyung”, Jongin whined, lowering his head and letting his bangs cover his eyes.

“Hey, no hiding”, Yixing said, caressing Jongin’s hair away from his forehead. “Tell me.”

“I’m just…happy”, Jongin confessed, blushing. “So, so happy. I missed you.”

“I’m sorry we have to sneak around like this”, Yixing apologized, unhappy that he’d been away for so long, that his schedules tired him up so much he hadn’t even been able to talk to Jongin daily. “You deserve better.”

“Don’t say that”, Jongin frowned, patting Yixing’s cheek to bring him out of his unhappy thoughts. He knew what Yixing was thinking, he knew how hard it was being without his wonderful boyfriend for long stretches of time. He also knew that it was okay, that they were okay, because they had dreams still left to be achieved, and someday, in the distant future, it would all condense in the first words of their everlasting love letter.

“It’s true. I have not been a good partner t-”, Yixing’s word broke into his rose-tinted reverie, and Jongin placed a palm against Yixing’s mouth before he said something stupid.

“You’re the best. Hyung, I mean it.”, Jongin reassured, staring into Yixing’s eyes and soul. “You’re everything I want and more. I love you.”

“Love you too”, Yixing smiled widely, dimpling sweetly before pulling down Jongin’s head to kiss him again. “When will we together again?”, he asked, knowing that Jongin kept a mental tabulation of when they could have themselves to each other.

“Not for some time”, Jongin pouted, making Yixing lean up to kiss away the sadness from his face.

“Let’s go on a date next time we meet, then”, Yixing proposed.

“And eat fried chicken?”, Jongin beamed, thinking of the time Yixing had coaxed aegyo out of him in exchange for a treat of his favorite food, and how that had lead to their first kiss.

“Hyung’s treat”, Yixing promised, amused by Jongin’s enthusiasm. Sometimes he wondered if Jongin liked chicken fry for than him, before realizing there was nothing to wonder, because Jongin liked chicken fry over everything.

“Love you!”, Jongin proclaimed, making kissing faces at Yixing.

“Love you more”, Yixing smirked, knowing where this was heading.

“Prove it”, Jongin taunted, sitting up to fetch more condoms.

“Already? We have 17 minutes left”, Yixing replied, sitting up and stretching like a cat.

“And a belt”, Jongin chirped back, leaning down to position himself on the couch. “I’ve always wanted to be tied up.”

“Shit, Jongin”, Yixing groaned, feeling himself starting to harden again. “For real?”

“Freal, love”, Jongin beat out cheekily, earning a gasp of laughter from Yixing, even as Yixing took hold of the condom he was proffering.  He watched as Yixing stroked himself a couple of times before rolling on the condom and reached for his discarded belt.

“Next time…”, Yixing warned in a low voice, brushing the tip of the belt up Jongin’s chest, bit by painstaking bit, making him arch upwards. “Next time, I’m gonna blindfold you.”

“So before or after Artificial Love?”, Jongin bit out cheekily, as Yixing worked on securing the belt around his arms, and his arms around the edge of the couch.

“Gonna gag you too”, Yixing threatened, satisfied with his handiwork. He pecked the corner of Jongin’s eyebrow before settling between Jongin’s raised knees.

“Kinky”, Jongin teased, raising himself up slightly, to allow Yixing easier entrance.

“You’re the one with the biting kink!”, Yixing accused, splaying a hand across Jongin’s back.

“You’re the one who has 14 minutes left before Taemin walks in to find me naked and bound on his couch.”

“Jongin, I’m gonna need to you shut up”, Yixing warned, as he began shallowly thrusting into Jongin.

“You’re gonna have to make me – ungh!”, he broke off, right as Yixing slammed into him for the first time, managing to find his prostate on the first go.

“Brat”, Yixing bit out, with love and affection, and a heart full of adoration. “You’ll be the death of me”

“Love you too!”, Jongin squealed, intent on having the last word, before Yixing decided to silence his words with a heady kiss.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you left me some feedback :)  
> Cheers!


End file.
